Complicity And Conspiracy Shadows The Heart
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: Kolina Valdis a 10th century werewolf, 17 years of age and she commits her first crime as a predator. She killed her... Tatia Petrova a kind, caring and loving women just like herself. The power and blood lust cuts deep into her soul, and it burns like hell consuming her from the inside out.


_**Hello my lovelies, i have decide to re-write my first chapter of this fanifc and i have scrapped the prologue and introduction because i felt that they didn't yet have a purpose to be there. anyway hope this is an improvement and i intend to be posting longer chapters (hopefully) please read and review...For me!? enjoy! xxx**_

**Chapter 1: Taking a stroll**

'How are you and Cohen doing?' Tatia asked as we began to stroll peacefully back to our huts.

'He's great, we're great.' i replied happily.

'Tell me what happened and don't lie to me, something has put you in a good mood.' she says eagerly.

'He told me he loved me.' I whispered low so only Tatia could hear and drooped my head to look at my feet.

'That's amazing Kolina, i'm so happy for you both. Please tell me you returned the gesture?!' She said accusingly.

'Of course i did! Anyway enough about me, how was your day with Elijah?' I asked politely.

'It was wonderful, we went down to the rose beds just outside the village. He was such a gentleman, i don't know how i'll ever choose.' Tatia replied hesitantly.

'Well, you know you have to someday. It's not fair to stray the two loving brothers along when they have no idea both of them are courting you Tatia.' I told her a little to harshly. But it had to be said.

'Rebekah is already getting too suspicious about her brothers frequent disappearing acts and i do not wish to lie to her.' i continued, hopefully the words would actually sink in this time as we continued down towards the other villagers.

'I know Kolina, you don't understand, i...'

'I get it Tatia, you love them both i can see that but eventually your little secret will leak and you will be the only one to blame for playing them both at the same time. Have you forgotten what your life was like after having a child out of wedlock? I do not wish to see you hurt again, your my best friend, and as your friend it is my duty to stand by you and give you a steer in the right direction.' I replied.

'You are always their for me and i do wish to make a decision, it's just really difficult, i don't want to hurt anybody Kolina.'

'I know, but then you must understand no matter who you choose, whether they knew about each other or not eventually they will and their will be nothing you can do to help them, apart from giving them the space needed to get over their undying love for you and move on.' I said effectively ending this topic of conversation as we come upon Esther cleaning a few clothing items.

'Afternoon girls.' she said cheerfully. Ever since my family moved to this town she has been incredibly polite to myself and the rest of my family. She has become the person i turn to for friendly adultery advice, almost like the mother i never had.

'Afternoon Esther, how was your day? Would you like some help?' i ask in the same delightful tone.

'It's been well my dear and no need i'm almost done. Kol and Rebekah are inside having completed their chores today, you are welcome to join them.' she replied.

'Thank you.' I said for the both of us and we made our way over to the Mikaelson hut. I just hope Mikael is out hunting, he doesn't seem to enjoy my presence at all.

'Tatia, may i speak with you for a moment?' Esther asks her, she nods her head and i carry on to go and greet Kol and Rebekah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Yes mam?' Tatia speaks.

'Now darling, i hope you will not take this the wrong way or a little rude of me. I am not as clueless as the rest of my children and husband about your relationship's with my boys. Elijah and Niklaus may think they be discreet about their time with you, but i can tell something is up and ask you polite not to hurt them. I love my boy's and I do not want to see them get hurt, do you understand?' She added the last bit in a threatening demeanor.

'Yes, i hope you will forgive me. Your children have been ever so kind to me since my arrival, i do not wish to hurt them in any way.' Tatia replies quickly and politely hoping to be done with this conversation.

'Good, i'm glad to hear we sorted this out. You may join Kolina if you wish my dear.' she says pointing in the direction of her home.

'I may just head back to my hut.' she says and starts to walk back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I step into the hut entering the small compact area where Kol and Rebekah are sat teasing each other once again.

'Kol, Rebekah.' i squeal and sit down next to Bekah while she pulls me into a tight hug. She is only a year younger than me and i feel like herself, along with her other brothers with the exception of Finn have too. I don't really remember my mother that much, she died a few months after i was born, but my father told me stories about their life before me and my siblings and how much she craved a big family.

'Kolina i missed you, where were you this morning. You didn't join me down by the lake like we do every single morning at dawn.' Bekah said rather sadly into my shoulder blade still wrapped up in her hug.

'I'm sorry Bekah, but my father insisted he needed to speak with me and i couldn't make it. I promise it won't happen again.' I reply using a more happier tone pulling away from her. I then make my way over to Kol and we hug too.

'Oh it's okay. I was just curious.' Bekah says.

'Kolina, would you like to come with me and my sister?' Kol asks me politely.

'Oh, you must Kolina. We are going to Niklaus and see whether he will let us join him in his secret cave where he spends most of his time.' Bekah tells me getting a little excited. The rest of their family don't usually see Niklaus that often, although Mikael doesn't seem to mind. He spends far too much time in his little hiding place, come to think of it two full moons have gone by since the last time we spoke.

'I would love to Kol, are we leaving now? When was the last time you spoke to Niklaus?' I reply as we exit the hut.

'Not since the last full moon, and the next one is arriving fairly soon. Mother misses him a lot, Niklaus never told her where he stays to spend his time. Me, Bekah, Elijah, Henrik and yourself are the only people in the village who know about is hideout. I always have to be the one to drag him out and motivate him to converse with the family. But i fail to move him even an inch most of the time without the help of Bekah or Henrik.' Kol tells while we drift further away from the village, heading to the outskirts.

'Well maybe i could help you this time.' I smile brightly at Kol and Bekah trying to lighten up their mood. I can tell there was more to the story Kol had started, but i assume he doesn't want Bekah to hear about it so we keep walking along the hill tops until we reach our destination.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

_**That was the new first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and you will continue to read this story as i am very, very excited about it. I have so many things in store so if you would bare with me? It's going to be a slow burner. sorry, thank you for reading and please review if you could? :) xxx**_


End file.
